Perona: Shanghaied
by HouseCity101
Summary: When Luffy,Zoro and Usopp climbed up a giant anchor that leads to a giant ghost ship, Perona captures them to become her crew for her birthday! Will Luffy and the gang survive this madness? Parody to the Spongebob episode "Shanghaied"!


**HouseCity101 here and I'm giving you a special One Piece fanfic dedicated to my favorite OP character Perona and once again LuffyGirl! I'm doing this for LuffyGirl because she makes good One Piece parodies and I want her to appreciate my this fanfic is about Luffy,Usopp and Zoro being taken by Perona for her birthday and when Usopp doesn't appreciate Perona doing this, Perona decides to give him a piece of his mind! Enjoy :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and the Spongebob parody. They belong to their rightful owners. Also please do not steal my ideas from my stories! Otherwise I will be mad :(!**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in the Grand Line and in the Thousand Sunny, The Straw Hat Pirates were all sleeping except Luffy, who was raiding the fridge opened a box of meat and read the box.

Luffy: Hey! The box said it has one of eight prizes inside!

As Luffy was about to take out the prize inside the box, a giant anchor crashed from the walls into the kitchen.

Luffy: Holy crap!

Usopp: *coming in drowsly and yawned* What's going on in here?

Luffy: Usopp, The sky had a baby!

Usopp: *drowsly* That's no baby *yawns*, that's a giant anchor. Now good night.

Zoro then came up.

Zoro: Luffy, why did you called the anchor a baby?

Luffy: It almost looks like a giant baby!

Usopp: Why don't the three of us go climb its anchor rope? I'm hope it doesn't swat us away!

The anchor then nearly crashed into Usopp!

Meanwhile...

Sanji: Aaah!

Chopper: Something wrong, Sanji?

Sanji: No! I just had a dream that my kitchen was destroyed by a giant anchor!

Chopper: I bet it won't happen!

Sanji: Yeah, you got a point.

Back in the kitchen...

Usopp: Hey! You guys nearly killed me!

Luffy: We didn't do it, Usopp! Our hands are clean!

Usopp: Well I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! Come on, guys!

The three started to climb the rope.

Luffy: Don't go too far Usopp!

Zoro: But wait! What if the others don't know where here!?

Luffy: Don't worry, Zoro! Will be back in no time!

Usopp: I hope!

A few inches later...

Luffy then sees something.

Luffy: Ship!

Zoro: Yeah right, Luffy! Like there's a giant ship in the sky!

Luffy: No really! There is a giant ship up there!

The three look up to see a giant ship witch is floating as Luffy was right.

Zoro: Wow. I guess you were right, Luffy.

Usopp: *angrily* Great! Let's go! Now I can finally give this anchor-dropper a piece of my mind!

Luffy: I don't know, Usopp! That ship has a spooky green glow around it.

Usopp: That's probably because its good-for-nothing owner is too lazy to clean or drop its anchors in the right place.

Luffy: Usopp, wait!

The three then climbed all the way to the top as they went into the ship.

Usopp: All right! Who owns this crate!?

Usopp then looks at a door that says "Owner" and ferociously knocks on it.

Usopp: Come on out! I wanna file a complaint!

Luffy: This place almost looks like Brook's old ghost ship.

Zoro: Well it isn't. Why?

Luffy: I dunno. Doesn't it just kind of ring a bell?

Zoro: Maybe.

Luffy: I don't know who owns this boat and I just can't place the name.

Luffy then looks at a barrel that says "Property of Ghost Princess Perona".

Suddenly, a certain ghost girl popped out from the door Usopp just knocked ago and appeared behind Luffy, wearing her post-timeskip outfit.

?: RAAAAAAAH!

Luffy: No! It doesn't say "Raaaaaaah"!

?: Aw come on! Don't you know who I am!?

Luffy: That's it! Usopp, this ship belongs to the Red Baron!

?: No! I am Perona! Remember!? I was at Thriller Bark until you lousey Straw Hats turned it into hideous ruins!

Zoro: Hey! We were only doing that just to stop Gekko Moriah! Not just to kill all of your stupid zombie friends!

Perona: Whatever! Now who brought you three here!?

Luffy: *smiling* It was Usopp! He wants to complain to you.

Perona: WHAT!?

Usopp: No! That's not true!

Luffy: Well, what about all that stuff about her having a dirty ship and being lazy and all?

Zoro: Uh oh.

Perona gasps and angrily sends a ghost into Usopp's chest and he falls onto the ground.

Usopp: This is why I don't like myself!

* * *

**Sorry guys! I have to stop for Life With Vinnie! Anyway this is dedicated for Perona's birthday tonight! See ya later :D!**


End file.
